Living The Rockstar Life
by DarkElements10
Summary: -COMPLETED- Being a Rockstar isn’t easy, especially when you’re constantly being compared to other bands. When McFly and the DarkElements meet, things seem normal. But can they survive being on tour with all of the craziness happening?
1. Chapter 1: Jake's Plan

**Living the Rockstar Life**

**Summary**** – ****Being a Rockstar isn't easy, especially when you're constantly being compared to other bands. When McFly and the DarkElements meet, things seem normal. But can they survive being on tour with all of the craziness happening?**

**A/N:** I don't own McFly. I only own the DarkElements. lessthanthreedougie owns Jacqui and Genehh owns Gen.

* * *

**Chapter One**

_**Jake's Plan**_

Jake Hardin sighed as he waited for the street light to change to 'WALK'. Ever since his girlfriend, Ashley, left he has been having some good luck and some bad luck. His bad luck was small things like forgetting money when he really needed it, or his pants ripped on something, small things like that. But his good luck was getting the British pop band McFly to become really big in New York. But he wanted them to be big all around the world. So he teamed up and became co-managers with a man everybody called Fletch. What they wanted to do to make McFly even more famous was to go on a world tour with another band that was only known in one place. All he had to do was tell McFly their idea and get it approved before going and finding another band.

"Come on, change" Jake muttered to himself.

He sighed in relief when the light finally changed. Walking with the sea of people, he didn't notice that his shoe had fallen untied and tripped over it, dropping his backpack in the process causing everything that was in it to spill into the street. "Great" he muttered to himself as he started to pick up everything.

He tied his shoe and got to his feet and started walking forward again, but almost got hit by a car. Looking up, he saw that the light said 'DO NOT WALK' He quickly ran across the street, dodging two more cars as they sped across the road, its horns blaring.

"Man, people in New York are always in a rush" Jake muttered to himself as he entered the apartment that he was looking for. He went to apartment number 11 and knocked on the door. "Cady, I'm home!" he called.

The door opened and a twelve year old girl with brown hair in pig-tails and brown eyes opened the door and stared back at him. "You're late" was the first thing she said to her cousin.

"Yeah I know. I was talking to Fletch about the tour that McFly is going to go on soon." Jake replied as he squatted down to Cady's eye level. "You remember that, right?"

"Yeah, I know that" Cady said and rolled her eyes. "That's all you've been talking about lately."

"Well, guess who's coming along" Jake said and grinned at the happy smile on Cady's face as she launched forward and wrapped her arms around her cousin's neck in a hug.

"Thank you, Jake! This going to be awesome!" Cady cried as she let go and took a step back. Jake smiled and held up a fist and she bumped it with her own.

"I'll be back here in a few minuets, I just have to tell the guys the good news" Jake said as he stood up.

"Ok, I'll be watching TV" Cady said and closed the door to the apartment and Jake turned towards apartment 13. It was obviously McFly's because it was the only one with lots of band posters on the front. Going to the last apartment at the end of the hall, he knocked loudly on the door, hearing music blare, and then stuck his key in the lock and opened the door, closing it behind him.

"Guys, I've got great news!" he shouted over the loud music and the sound effects blaring from the video game that McFly was playing. "Guys!"

Tom Fletcher, who wasn't playing the video game, looked up from the book he was reading and saw Jake standing in the doorway, trying to get their attention. He nudged Dougie Poynter, who was sitting in front of him, with his foot and motioned for him to turn off the TV.

"GUYS!" Jake shouted, just as Dougie turned off the TV.

"Geez, Jake, there's no need to yell" Danny said innocently. Jake shot him a look and set his backpack on the ground.

"Unless you have something important to say, can we go back to playing the game, I was just about to kick Danny's ass at Halo" Harry Judd said impatiently.

"I do have something important to say," Jake said excitedly. "And it's really great news. You know that World Tour that I've been talking to Fletch about?"

"Yeah" Tom replied, urging him to continue.

"He thinks it's a _great_ idea, and you'll be leaving at the end of the week." Jake replied and smiled when McFly started to cheer and high-five each other. "_But_," McFly froze. "The only way you can go is if you find another band to tour with you. So I thought it would be a good idea if I brought Tom with me to the studio tomorrow so we can talk to Fletch before we go and investigate bands."

"That's fine with me, mate" Tom said and smiled so his dimple in his left cheek showed.

"Great" Jake smiled as he watched McFly start to cheer again.

* * *

**This story has a cross with real life things, such as Fletch being their manager, the Just My Luck movie, such as Jake being their manager too, and what I make up, my characters and things like that. If you want to have a character in this story PM or e-mail me.**


	2. Chapter 2: The DarkElements

**A/N: Just so you know, the Jacksons aren't as hostile when they first meet McFly because they aren't abused in this story. For once Robert is a good person and knows not to hurt his children. Oh and sorry if the way DE was discovered was kind of cheesy, I couldn't think of anything else.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_**The DarkElements**_

"Fletch, what kind of boundaries do we need to set to make sure we get the right band?" Tom asked his manager as he and Jake waited in the local recording studio the next day. Fletch ran his hand over his chin, deep in thought.

"They need to be a band for at least two years, we don't want there to be a band who is still trying to figure out how to tune a guitar, ya know?" Fletch asked.

"I totally agree with you, it would be a bit embarrassing if that happened" Jake agreed quickly. Tom looked over at him, amused.

"Coming from the bloke who rips his pants almost everyday" he added.

"Shut up, Tom" Jake muttered clenching his teeth. He stood up, flashed a smile, and held out his hand to Fletch. "I think this is going to be a success, we'll let you know if we find someone"

"All right, and Tom, I expect you and the others to be here early tomorrow morning with the other band, if you can find one, so we can talk about the tour and so you guys can get to know each other." Fletch added.

"All right" Tom called back and he and Jake left the studio.

* * *

"Jake, we've been at it for over an hour, mate" Tom said as he stopped watching and rubbed his shoulders. "Can we stop and get something to eat?"

"Are you asking me this because you're tired, or are you taking the opportunity to order as much as you want so you don't have to pay for it?" Jake asked as he turned and looked at his client, and friend. Tom grinned in reply, acknowledging that both of the answers were true. Jake sighed and looked around; spotting the local restaurant named the _Hard Rock Café_ and nodded towards it. "How about we go there, you should be able to get a little bit of free food and not put me in debt."

"It's fine with me, as long as they have a peppermint mocha frappacuino." Tom replied and his dimple appeared in his left cheek happily. He and Jake walked in through the front doors and looked around. The café was kind of empty, probably because it was an early lunch, they went to sit at a table, but stopped when they heard a familiar tune.

_Do do do do do doo  
Do do do do do doo  
Do do do do do doo _

Went out with the guys  
And before my eyes,  
There was this girl she looked so fine.  
And she blew my mind,  
And I wished that she was mine,  
And I said 'hey wait up cos I'm off to speak to her.'

And my friends said  
Everybody wants to know her name,  
How does she cope with her new found fame? 

"Who's that?" Tom asked Jake, who shrugged in reply.

"I don't know, but I think its coming from behind the counter, lets go see" Jake said and led Tom over to the front counter, where a boy with black hair with blonde tips and a girl with her black hair pulled back were cleaning off the counter.

_Guess that times like these remind  
(Times like these remind me)  
Guess that times like these remind  
(Times like these)  
Guess that times like these remind me  
That I've got to keep my feet on the ground_

"Excuse me" Jake said politely, the boy and girl looked up and their blue eyes widened in shock.

"Could you…hold on a second" the boy said slowly and hurried into the back of the restaurant. "GUYS, COME OUT HERE!"

"What is it Patrick?" another feminine voice shouted back. "Is it _really_ important?"

"YES!"

"Sorry about him, he doesn't have all of the marbles in the collection" the girl said with a small smile on her face.

"What is it?" a girl, who looked like the girl who was already out at the front came out from the back, along with a boy who looked like the boy who was already out front, except with silver tips, and a small boy with black hair and blue tips. She and the others who came out from the back stopped and sated like the other two were.

"Hey, what's up?" Tom asked cheerfully.

"Do you know who you are?" the boy with the black hair with blonde tips asked.

"Of course he does!" the first girl snapped. "Sorry about him, he's not right in the mind, like I said before. I'm Riley Jackson, that's my twin Rhuben, Patrick, his twin Noah, and Sydney. What are you doing here?"

"Well, we were here to eat" Jake started, trying to keep his excitement down. "But we couldn't help but hear your guys' singing. Do you sing a lot?"

"Jake, don't you know who they are?" Tom asked him, slapping him on the arm.

"You know who we are?" Sydney asked, his big blue eyes widening even more. Tom smiled and nodded at him. "Like, you _seriously know who we are_?"

"Yeah, your brother Julius came to London one year and we met him and he mentioned you guys and I saw some of your videos on YouTube" Tom replied and laughed at the shocked expressions on the Jacksons' faces. "Don't be so surprised, you guys are awesome. You can sing, play instruments, and dance, not everybody can do that. You're a triple threat"

"If you don't mind me asking, and at the risk of being rude, who are you?" Jake asked slightly impatiently.

"These are the DarkElements, they're the famous band from Australia, you can't possibly tell me you haven't heard of them" Tom replied.

"Its ok, not many people in America have heard of us" Noah replied in his soft tone. "Oh sorry, what did you guys want to eat?"

"No, we have something else to ask you first" Jake smiled and nodded at Tom, who grinned back at him.

"How would you guys like to go on tour with us?"

* * *

"I can't believe you guys found another band already" Danny yawned as he, Dougie, Harry, and Tom walked to the studio early the next morning.

"Yeah, well, they're really good, in fact, that's them over there" Tom said and pointed to a glass window that looked into a dance studio. Harry, Danny, and Dougie stopped and watched the Jacksons work on a dance routine.

"Isn't that kid a little too young to be in a touring band?" Harry asked, pointing to Sydney.

"Apparently you don't remember them" Tom sighed. "Remember Julius Jackson? That kid we met when he was studying abroad over here and he showed up his siblings' band on YouTube? That's them"

"Seriously?" Danny asked, instantly awake. He cocked his head to the side as Rhuben moved forward to the front of the group to see the rest of them dancing. "His sister's hot."

"Is that all you can think about?" Dougie asked irritably.

"At the moment, yeah" Danny replied with a laugh.

"There you are" Fletch said and walked down the hallway towards them. He motioned for the DarkElements to come out of the dance studio and they did quickly, greeting Fletch with warm smiles.

"We're going to start the tour this weekend. Since today is Tuesday, you have today and Wednesday and Thursday to get to know each other before we start everything all right?"

"That's fine with us" Sydney said with a grin.

"It's fine with me too" Danny replied and smiled at Rhuben, who turned to look at him. He smirked when she made a disgusted face and turned away from him.

"I've just got a quick question" Riley said and Fletch nodded for her to continue. "Would you mind if we brought two friends along with us? You won't even know they're there but they come along with us to every gig we have and it would be kind of weird if they weren't there."

"That's fine, the more the merrier" Fletch replied. "I just want all of this to work out, but I want all of you to know, I don't want anything that I don't know to be in the newspaper. Like, if one of you starts to date, I don't want the newspaper people to know before me so I can ok it."

"That's fine with us" Patrick said with a nod.

"Sure, but they haven't met Jacqui yet, we'd have to remind her all of the time, to make sure that she doesn't spill anything that we don't want her to" Noah laughed.

"Just think guys, in the next three days, we're going on tour!" Harry cried enthusiastically and the two bands shouted their approval happily.


	3. Chapter 3: New Friends

**A/N 1: Thank you to ****Miss9McFly4SoD and FallennAngel for filling out the applications for a character. But now we have all of the characters we need (and can remember). So Miss9McFlySoD owns Madison. And FallennAngel owns Kayla Collins.**

**A/N 2: Do you like it better if the Jacksons are hostile or nice? Let me know. And don't forget to check out our website (link is in profile).**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Meeting New Friends**

"I HATE NEW YORK!"

"Jacqui, I don't think people, _who were born in New York_, want you to scream that out loud"

Jacqueline 'Jacqui' Guhl grinned at her best friend Genevieve 'Gen' Charlier as they walked along the streets of New York, trying to find the place where the Jacksons said that they'd meet them so they could all get to know each other before going on the tour. Gen grabbed her cell phone as it vibrated, telling her that she got a text message.

**Riley: Hey Gen, where are you guys?**

**Gen: We're almost there; we just have to wade through a few people**

**Riley: Ok, you'll probably get there before us; we had trouble waking up Doug**

**Gen: kk**

"So, what'd she say?" Jacqui asked as they continued to navigate through the streets of New York and then cried out as she got jostled. "Damn, I have these people."

"Wow, Jacqui, you're really acting like me today." Riley commented as she and the others walked up to them. "Hey Gen, Jacqui, how are you guys?"

"We're _awesome_" Jacqui said sarcastically as she got jostled again, but smiled when Patrick and Noah hugged her. "What about you guys?"

"We're great" Rhuben replied and then stepped to the side, letting a 16 year old girl with red hair and green eyes and a 15 year old girl with bluegraygreen eyes and blonde hair step forward.

"Oh, we just met these two yesterday, after you guys left. This is Madison and Kayla. We were at a Waffle House to celebrate our tour when they came up, Madison already knew McFly, and Kayla only knew Harry. Something about her going to his school one year." Sydney said.

"Anyway, they're coming on the tour with us too, they're McFly's guests." Noah said softly.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you" Madison smiled and Kayla nodded.

"So where're we headed?" Patrick asked.

"Um, Im not sure, where can we go around here?" Gen asked Riley and Rhuben. "You've lived here longer than we have."

"Oh, how about we go to the local coffee shop?" Rhuben suggested. "And then figure out where to go from there. There's a lot of cool things to do in New York"

"All right, let's go!" Jacqui declared and skipped down the street.

"What did i tell you guys, she's the perfect match for Harry." Gen said and Riley and Rhuben groaned, causing Sydney to grin.

"She's always, always, _always_ meddling in someone else's love lives." He said to Kayla and Madison as his big blue eyes twinkled merrily.

"Do you guys have a boyfriend?" Gen asked Madison and Kayla, who shook their heads in reply.

"No, not really" Madison replied and made as face as they had to speed up just to catch up with Jacqui who was tearing down the sidewalk.

"Great, then I can hook you up with someone!" Gen cried happily.

"Yeah, she does that too" Riley added.

Riley, Rhuben, Patrick, Noah, Sydney, Gen, Kayla, and Madison caught up to Jacqui at the end of the street, where McFly was.

"Hey guys" Patrick gree cheerfully. "What took you so long ot get here?"

"Danny" Tom, Harry, and Dougie replied in unison.

"Hey, you guys try to get my hair perfect" Danny said and winked at Rhuben, who frowned.

"His hair is like that when he wakes up, it doesn't make a difference" Dougeis stage whispered to the others. "Anyway, what are we doing?"

"We're going to the coffee shop." Riley replied and looked at Jacqui. "Right?"

"Right" Jacqui replied.

"Right" Riley reiterated.


	4. Chapter 4: Having Fun

**Chapter Four**

**Having Fun**

"How about we go ice skating first?" Gen suggested as they left the Hard Rock Cafe, and Riley stopped walking.

"I don't think that's a great idea" she said quickly and then gestured to Sydney when the others looked at her curiously. "I mean, Syd doesn't even know how to stake"

"If you hadn't noticed, there are things called beginner skates" Jacqui said and started to push Riley down the sidewalk. "Come on, what are you so worried about?"

They headed to the skating rink that Jake suggested, skipping most of the way. Tom, Harry, Danny, and Dougie were having a competition to see who would skip the highest. Patrick, Noah, Rhuben, Sydney, and Jacqui were skipping and singing songs from _Les Miserable's_ at the top of their lungs.

After an hour of skating around, and the girls making fun of the McFly boys for not being able to skate Kayla turned to Riley. "You seem to be having fun now, how come you were so dead seat against this before?"

"Because she's really great at ice skating" Patrick replied as he and Noah skated up, still holding onto Sydney.

"Pat!" Riley said in a whiny tone.

"Seriously?" Tom, who had overheard the conversation, skated up to them, with Harry and Danny behind him, still wobbling. Patrick nodded in confirmation.

"She has a lot of ribbons and stuff at home" Rhuben replied.

"How come you don't tell anyone that you skate?" Danny asked her. Riley crossed her arms over her chest and looked annoyed.

"Because I'm a tomboy and I don't want anyone to think I'm a girly-girl for doing that. I have a rep to uphold" She replied.

"Would you mind showing us?" Gen asked gently. She knew what her friend could do, since she had seen her ice skate when her family once visited Canada. But she knew that Riley wanted to keep it a secret and respected that, but if it was already mentioned, she might as well show anyway.

"Show us, show us, show us!" Jacqui started chanting.

"All right!" Riley snapped and skated a little away from the group of friends.

She began to skate around the rink as a warm up, and then began to do various tricks. Putting her left foot out she quickly turned so she's was skating backwards, crisscrossing her feet began to gain speed. As she glided backwards she put her right foot out slowly lowering it to the ice, but at the last second jabbed it as quickly as she could into the ice. At the force of it, Riley sent herself into the air about 3 feet above the ice, spinning faster in her axel she bought her hands to her heart, then she landed. But continued on turning forward in the process, she then went into mixture of jumps, spins, and fancy footwork; stopping for a rest she heard clapping as she glided over to he friends, a cross look on her face and she was blushing slightly.

"I don't see why you don't let anyone know about that that was awesome" Kayla said and Madison nodded in agreement. Dougie looked bored.

"It was alright" he said in monotone and then cried out as he slipped and fell onto his back.

"That's what you get" Kayla said in a teasing tone and helped him to his feet again.

* * *

"HEY LOOK OVER THERE!" Dougie shouted, pointing behind Harry, who turned. Laughing, Dougie grabbed the McDonalds fries off of his plate and shoved them in his mouth.. 

"Hey!" Harry shouted and took his parfait and threw it at Dougie, but hit Danny in the face. Everything blew up from there. Tom watched as the Jacksons chased each other with their food, threatening to throw it at each other. Their shrieks of laughter were contagious.

"What's up, mate?" Danny asked as he noticed that he wasn't playing with a sparkler.

"Just thinking about the tour" Tom replied and then nodded in the Jacksons' direction. They were now chasing Gen, Jacqui, Dougie, Harry, Madison, and Kayla with their food "I think that getting them as the second band to tour was the best idea we could ever have."

"I was just thinking the same thing."


	5. Chapter 5: YouTube Videos, Sound Check

**A/N: This chapter has one McFly song and two DarkElements songs in it. Let us know what you think of the lyrics for the DarkElements because we wrote the songs ourselves.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**YouTube Videos, Sound Check!**

"Ok, so right now we're on the tour bus, going to our first stop on our world tour," Sydney sad as he looked into the video camera that he was holding up. He was currently filing a new video for the DarkElements website, using the latest camera he got from his siblings as a tour present. "Which is…I'll let you know as soon as we get there. This is where we sleep," he pointed the camera to the eight bunk beds. 

"Unfortunately for us, there are only eight bunk beds, Patrick and Noah share one. So Gen, Jacqui, Kayla, and Madison have to sleep on the couches. It wasn't my idea, but hey, we are the famous ones. Anyway, its hard to change on this bus because we have to make it that the guys change back here first, when the curtain is drawn, which is especially hard when you're going down a huge turn on the highway."

"Syd, what are you doing?" Gen called back to him.

"I'm making a video four our website; I'll be over there in a second!" Sydney called back and moved the camera back to him again. "Anyway, after that the girls change, which is probably harder because they have more clothes. So why don't you meet the people on the tour. You already know me, well you should. In case you don't, I'm Sydney Jackson, the turntable, violinist, pianist, blah, blah, blah of the DarkElements."

He walked over to McFly, his siblings, and the rest of his friends, who were sitting on the couches, talking to each other and watching TV. He stuck the camera into Noah's face.

"And this is Noah, he plays the drums and a little bit of the guitar in the band. He is also backing male vocals." Sydney turned the camera to himself. "I forgot to mention I'm backing vocals for most songs, unless I write them." He then turned the camera back to his siblings. "And this is Patrick, he is the lead male vocals, he plays the bass guitar mostly, and plays a bit of the electric guitar. This is Rhu-Rhu, who you should know as Rhuben. She plays the drums and a little bit of the guitar and she is backing female vocals along with co-leader of the band. And this is Ri-Ri, or Riley. She is the lead female vocals, plays the electric guitar, a little bit of the bass, and is the other leader of the band."

He turned the camera to McFly.

"And over here is the band we're touring with, McFly. This is Harry; he is the drummer of the band. Danny he is the vocals and the guitar of the band. Dougie, he is the bassist and backing vocals. And Tom, he is the guitar player and vocals."

He panned the camera to the other girls. "And these are our friends/guests, Gen, Jacqui, Madison, and Kayla. Say 'hi' guys."

"Hi" the four girls said and waved to the camera enthusiastically.

"Speaking of videos, you guys _have_ to see this new one I found on YouTube" Jacqui declared as she grabbed Sydney's laptop. "You don't mind do you, Baby Syd?"

"No, just make sure you don't break anything" Sydney replied warily as he shut off the video camera.

"What kind of video is it, mate?" Tom asked as Jacqui motioned for them to all to crowd around the laptop.

"It's a fan video about your guys' band. The person made it as soon as you guys announced who you were going on tour with." Jacqui replied, nodding to McFly. She grinned and clicked on a video. "Ah, here it is"

The video was titled: **Tribute to McFly-DarkElements World Tour**

It showed video clips of the two bands, set to the songs Surfer Babe, for the McFly part, and It's Been a summer, for the DarkElements part. Near the end of it, the creator of the video talked about how they wished we were going to Canada. Apparently people in Canada have heard of us, even though barely any people in New York have.

"What's so great about that video?" Madison asked. "I mean, no offense, but I've seen many videos like that for other bands."

"That's not the best part" Jacqui said and grinned.

"Well, what is it this time?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, the last time you showed us a video you thought was so great, only made you laugh" Rhuben pointed out.

"That's because she has a weirdo sense of humor" Gen stated as she rolled her eyes. Tom laughed and nodded in agreement.

"So does, Harry" he said and picked his nose, and leaned over, trying to place the boogers on Harry's cheek.

"Argh, get it away from me!" Harry cried and made a face as if he was about to cry when Tom's boogers got stuck on his cheek. "I've been bogied, I'm going to die!" he wailed.

"Great, Noah, would you like to be the drummer for our band?" Danny asked him. Rhuben wrapped her arms around Noah's shoulder protectively and grinned.

"Sorry dude, but we need him for our band." She said.

"You'd replace me just like that?" Harry asked, wiping his cheek off.

"Well, ya, the only reason we put you in the band was because we needed a drummer and you were the only non crappy one" Tom replied, rolling his eyes.

"Guys, you may want to look at this" Madison laughed and pointed at the laptop screen. The others leaned closer and their eyes widened in shock and surprise.

The computer was now saying _McFly-DarkElement couples _(TomxRiley, HarryxRhuben, DougiexRiley, DannyxRhuben and every other pairing you can think of) and proceeded to give reasons as to why it would be a good or bad couple.

"That's _not_ funny!" Riley said and glared at Jacqui, Gen, Kayla, and Madison, who were cracking up. When they saw her glaring at them, they stopped laughing and held their hands over their mouths, although their shaking shoulders gave them away.

"Guys, you know our 'relationships' are strictly professional, right?" Harry asked to make sure.

"Duh!" Riley and Rhuben replied in unison.

"I mean, who would want to go out with…_you_?" Rhuben asked in disdain, although you could tell that she was joking.

"Are you calling us _ugly_?" Dougie asked and then looked offended. "I'll have you know that _I've _won the Most Fanciable Male award for the past two years."

"Its must have been a pity prize" Madison teased.

"What are you talking about, I'm the sexiest guy on this bus" Dougie declared and pretended to strip.

"Before you need a pole, may I remind you that there are minors here" Tom replied and held up a palm. "And not everybody wants to see that weird dent in your chest."

"Hey, Fletch, Jake, how much longer until we get there!" Patrick shouted to the front of the bus.

"We'll be at the stage to do a sound check in about ten minuets. We'll spend two hours there, and then go back to the hotel to change clothes and eat. And then back to the arena for the concert." Jake replied.

"Is Julius going to meet us there?" Gen asked.

"Yeah, he's going to meet us at the hotel."

"YAY!" Sydney shouted in happiness.

"So you all better get pumped" Fletch added with a grin.

"And that calls for a Red Bull!" Sydney declared and reached into the mini fridge and pulled out three Red Bulls and tossed two of them to his brothers.

"Oh no you don't!" Riley cried and tackled Patrick to the floor of the bus.

"What are you doing?!" Patrick cried and held his arm out of the way of Riley's reach.

"If you drink that, you're going to be bouncing off the walls all night long. And I don't want that when I'm trying to sleep! Give it here!" Riley cried and scrabbled for it. Patrick screamed and kept trying to keep his arms out of her grasp.

"Wow, if that's fake sibling rivalry, I don't want to see what their arguments are actually like" Danny commented and then turned to Rhuben. "How come you're not making a big deal about Noah or Sydney drinking the Red Bull?"

"Well Sydney, you can't even tell if the sugar gets to him because he's a hyper little boy anyway." Rhuben replied and tickled him in the ribs, causing him to giggle and trash around. "And Noah, he does get hyper, but not as bad as Patrick because he can still control himself."

"Oh"

"What do you guys want to do for the next ten minuets?" Kayla asked and then everybody automatically turned to Jacqui, who looked back at them innocently.

"Why's everybody looking at me?" she questioned.

"Because _you're_ the one that always entertains us" Madison replied. "I may not know you for such a long time as the others, but I know you well enough so far that you can make the best of any situation."

"Thank you" Jacqui said and smile brightly and then grinned evilly. "Do you guys want to bug Jake and Fletch?"

"We do that enough as it is" Harry scoffed.

"But I'm willing to listen to what you have to say" Dougie said quickly. "Anything to get back at Jake for being too…too…un-spontaneous."

"You know the song, 'I know the Song that Gets on Everybody's Nerves?" Jacqui asked.

"NO!" Gen cried, "Anything, but that. Drop ice down his shirt for all I care!"

"Now _that's_ a great idea!" Danny declared and reached into the mini refrigerator and pulled out a handful of ice. He divided it into his two hands and crept towards the front of the bus. Grinning and trying not to laugh, Danny dropped the ice down the backs of Jake's and Fletch's shirts. They screamed in shock, causing the others to burst out laughing.

"So, before we get to the arena, we have some rules to go over" Fletch said and Jake nodded in agreement. "Try not to break anything because we don't want to pay for it."

"Patrick" Noah interjected and Patrick stuck his tongue out at his twin.

"When you get to the hotel, try to refrain from ordering room service-"

"Noah" Patrick teased.

"If you're not related, no guys in the girls' hotel room after 11"

"Danny!" everybody said at the same time.

"Hey, why does it automatically have to be me?" Danny demanded. "Who knows, it could be Tom trying to spend some time with Gen, if you know what I mean." He said, causing the two to blush.

"I'm not that much of a pervert" Tom replied.

"Unlike you" Kayla agreed.

"And everything else is pretty much what you should already know, oh and try to refrain from making a lot of noise and disrupt the other guests"

"Do we have caterers, or not?" Sydney asked, suddenly looking concerned. "Because I want to make sure that-"

"Yes Sydney, we are having a caterer" Jake replied, smiling reassuringly.

"Ok, thank you!" he replied cheerfully.

"Do you guys hear that?" Madison asked and kneeled down on the couch and looked out the window. "Wow, you guys _have_ to see this."

"What is it?" Rhuben asked and kneeled down beside her. "Wow! Look at all of the fans."

"Ooh, let's count how may signs we have." Patrick said and he and Noah pressed their faces up against the window as the bus stopped.

"What is that?" Gen asked when there was a loud banging sound that was like coins on a tin roof.

"That's the fans banging on the bus" Fletch replied and rubbed his hands together. "You only have time for a few autographs as the stage hands bring in your instruments. "So go out there and greet your fans!"

"Wow, if we have this many fans during our sound check, I wonder what's going to happen during the actually concert." Riley commented.

"That just makes me sick thinking about it" Harry said and pretended to throw up on Dougie.

"If you threw up on me, I would kick you in the balls" Dougie said in a warning tone.

"You don't have the balls to hit me in the balls" Harry shot back.

"Don't make me cop off your balls!" Riley snapped and shoved them towards the stairs. "Come on already."

"Are you that willing to see the fans, or do you just want an excuse to touch me?" Dougie asked her.

"The offer of chopping off your balls still stands"

"I'm going to shut up."

"Good boy"

* * *

"Wow, look at that stage!"

"THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME!"

"Stop shouting, everything echoes!"

"Syd, you _have_ to get this on video camera. This has to be the _largest_ arena we've ever been to!"

"I'm way ahead of you on that one!"

McFly and the DarkElements ran around the area for their fans and Kayla, Gen, Jacqui, and Madison looked around, their mouths widening in awe. Sydney ran up to them and shoved the camera up into their faces.

"Smile, you're on candid camera!" he said and giggled hysterically.

"You're not funny, kid" Kayla said and dug her fingers into the skin under his ribs, causing him to laugh harder, tears falling down his cheeks.

"DarkElements, get up on stage, you're the first to go for the sound check!" Jake called, his voice echoing in the empty arena.

"Hold this please" Sydney said and handed Tom his video camera before running up onto the stage with his siblings. "Hey, where's my headphones?" he called to Patrick, who was busy tuning his bass guitar.

"Umm, I saw it over there a couple of seconds ago" Patrick muttered as he tuned his guitar and adjusted the height of the microphone that was in front of him. "Uh, Gen, Jacqui, do you guys know where our headmics are?" he called into the microphone.

"Yeah, I'll get it!" Gen called back and ran behind the stage.

"Riley, you might need an extra guitar during the concert, so I have one placed off stage." One of the stage hands said.

"Thanks!" she called back to him and stretched her calf muscles. "Hey, Rhu, are you or Noah going to be playing the drums for this song?"

"I am" she replied and adjusted her black hat. "Why?"

"Don't start playing the song until Sydney gives you the signal" Riley replied.

"Which is?" Rhuben asked as she twirled her drumsticks around her fingers impatiently. Riley shrugged and slung her guitar around so it was on her back instead of in front of her waist.

"How should I know, ask him" she replied.

"Here are your headmics guys" Gen said as she walked onto the stage and handed the Jacksons their extra microphones before going back down to where the others are.

"Why do they have a head mic _and _a microphone?" Danny asked Jake.

"Oh, did Tom and I forget to mention that" Jake said as he slapped himself in the forehead. "What makes them a really good band is that they sing, dance, and play an instrument. If they want to jump around the stage in stuff, the headmic is there so the audience can still hear them."

"But if they're using headmics and regular microphones, would there be feed back, like when you get too close to the speaker when you're holding the microphone?" Dougie asked, cocking his head to the side.

"You'd think that" Sydney replied into the microphone, since he was listening to their conversation as he waited for his siblings and the tech people to be ready. "But I have taken apart two of the microphones and examined the inside. When I realized that they were structured the same, I took a soldering gun and took the auxiliary wire and-"

"IN ENGLISH!" Riley, Rhuben, Patrick, and Noah shouted, forgetting that they had their headmics on and the others covered their ears at the loud sound. "Sorry."

"In other words, I made it that it won't fizzle out when we sweat, and it won't get feedback" Sydney replied.

"Did they forget to mention that Sydney is a little genius?" Jacqui asked as she grinned in amusement.

"Apparently" Kayla said as she laughed to herself. "What else can he do?"

"He's always doing this computer stuff. And he's always inventing something, so don't be surprised if you end up being one of his guinea pigs." Gen said as she crossed her arms over her chest and waited for her friends to start playing.

"Ok, so this song is called 'So Happy for you" Sydney said into his headmic, wraparound headphones were on his ears and he was standing behind a synthesizer. "Um, Riley wrote it so she'll be singing most of it. She's on the electric guitar, Rhuben is on the drums, Noah is on the electric guitar, Patrick is on the bass and for me, and on my turn table I have the combination of a synthesizer and a piano."

"Ready" Patrick and Noah nodded. Riley nodded wordlessly and Rhuben nodded, lightly clacking her drumsticks together. Sydney turned one of his discs on the turntable and nodded at Rhuben who started the steady beat on the drums. After a few seconds, Riley and Noah joined in, and then Patrick joined in last, their fingers flowing effortlessly over the frets.

**Riley: **The pain you've caused from what you've done  
Burns deep beneath my skin  
You took my heart and ripped it in two  
Everyday I bleed within

**Riley: **I still wish you hadn't  
But I'm happy for you

**DE: **Maybe if I tell myself a 1000 times  
Then I'll believe myself  
When I tell everybody  
That I'm happy for you

**Riley: **Got Nothing now to keep me sane

**Patrick: **(Nothing now to keep me sane)  
**Noah: **Only the voices in my brain  
I gave all my heart for you to use  
But you just threw it away

**Sydney: **I still wish you hadn't  
But I'm happy for you

**DE: **Maybe if I tell myself a 1000 times  
Then I'll believe myself  
When I tell everybody  
That I'm happy for you

**Riley: **I'll stand to the side and let you fly  
Coz I might as well just go and die  
My heart it still lusts for you  
I hate the feeling I'm going through

**Rumiku: **I still wish you hadn't  
But I'm happy for you

**DE: **Maybe if I tell myself a 1000 times  
Then I'll believe myself  
When I tell everybody  
That I'm happy for you

**Riley: **You and me I thought we were meant to be  
But it seems my eyes were blurred  
I knew you two were an item on peoples list  
From the words that you said

**Sydney: **I still wish you hadn't  
But I'm happy for you

**DE: **Maybe if I tell myself a 1000 times  
Then I'll believe myself  
When I tell everybody  
**Riley: **That I'm happy for you

"So, what'd you think?" Patrick asked, wiping sweat off of his forehead, breathing heavily from jumping around the stage so much.

"That was awesome!" Jake said as he clapped. The DarkElements grinned shyly.

"You really think so?" Sydney asked, pulling his headphones off of his ears and grinned, his dimples deepening.

"Of course, that was totally cool!" Harry agreed before turning to Riley. "How'd you think of writing something like that?"

"Well, we write about things that teenagers and little kids can relate to," she replied slowly. "And I realized that there are a lot of girls who like someone, who is already taken, so they either pretend, or they're really happy for them."

"Interesting" Tom muttered as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"Ok, now you should practice your routine to the song, when all is said and done" Jake said as he looked at his clip board. "I want you guys to be exercised enough so you can perform well tonight."

"Ok, hold on then" Noah said and bent down, taking off his shoes. The others did the same.

"Why are you taking off your shoes?" Dougie asked as he made a face and Kayla quickly took a picture of it, laughing to herself.

"When we practice jumps off of someone's shoulders, we make sure that we do it in bare feet first, to make sure we don't hurt someone" Patrick replied.

**Riley: **You have a chance to really shine now  
Well patience was never one of your true virtues  
**Rhuben: **Stop trying to control everything and f what they say,  
what do you have to prove? 

**Patrick/Noah/Sydney: **So why am I waiting 

this life that I'm wasting if that's what you mean

So why am I waiting, 

yeah, 

this life that I'm wasting, if that's what you mean**DE: **How will this be when all is said and done 

will I know where I'm from remember me 

Where will I be, I guess I'm on the run 

and time is catching up behind me 

Behind me, yeah. 

Behind me, yea. 

Behind me

**Patrick: **I'm scared to be the only one who sees  
The hourglass run dry 'cause too much time went by  
**Noah: **Why do I try to prove that I will be

ready for everything thrown at me

**Riley/Rhuben: **So why am I waiting 

this life that I'm wasting if that's what you mean

So why am I waiting, yeah, 

this life that I'm wasting, if that's what you mean

**DE: **How will this be when all is said and done 

will I know where I'm from remember me 

Where will I be, I guess I'm on the run 

and time is catching up behind me 

yeah

**DE: **How will this be when all is said and done 

will I know where I'm from remember me, yeah 

Where will I be, I guess I'm on the run 

and time is catching up behind me 

**Sydney**These thoughts trickle down, imaginary lines cut through the ground

These thoughts trickle down, imaginary lines cut through the ground

**DE: **So why am I waiting, 

this time that I'm wasting, if that's what you mean 

So why am I waiting, yeah, 

this life that I'm wasting, if that's what you mean

**DE: **How will this be when all is said and done 

will I know where I'm from remember me 

Where will I be, I guess I'm on the run 

and time is catching up behind me 

yeah

**DE: **How will this be when all is said and done 

will I know where I'm from remember me, yeah 

Where will I be, I guess I'm on the run 

and time is catching up behind me

"Ok, guys, its your turn" Jake said and motioned to McFly as the Jacksons grabbed their shoes and hurried down the steps of the stage as McFly went up them.

"So, how were we?" Sydney asked the other girls.

"You guys were great, I especially like the head spin you put in, Syd" Madison said with a nod.

"Thanks" he beamed and pulled on his shoes and grabbed the video camera that Gen had taken from Tom. "How much time do we have left here?"

"About 30 minuets, and then we're going to the hotel" Kayla replied and Sydney nodded in reply and turned on the video camera, panning it over to the boys who were onstage.

"So, this is a new song we wrote called 'The Guy Who Turned Her Down'." Tom said into the microphone. "And we hope you like it."

**Tom: **It hasn't been the best of days,  
Since she drove off and left me standing in a haze  
Because I've been so out of order  
Yes I have babe  
My new found love showed up and blew her out the water

**Tom: **And its so not easy  
**Danny: **(I know she'll say)  
**Tom: **I'm sleazy  
**Danny: **(I love the way)  
**Tom: **You please me

**McFly: **I can't believe I found  
A girl who turned my life around  
She suddenly  
Came onto me  
Pin me down  
On the ground  
I could have pushed away  
But I didn't know what she'd say  
But I'm glad I'm not the guy who turned her down

**Danny: **I cut my social life in two  
I quit my city job so I can be here with you  
My friends say I'm a fool in love  
But I'm not babe  
It's worth my while because you're what my dreams are made of

**Danny: **Cos you look like  
**Tom: **(A beauty queen)  
**Danny: **Sucked in by  
**Tom: **(Your tractor beam)  
**Danny: **You know I

**McFly: **I can't believe I found  
A girl who turned my life around  
She suddenly  
Came onto me  
Pin me down  
On the ground  
I could have pushed away  
But I didn't know what she'd say  
But I'm glad I'm not the guy who turned her down

**Tom: **Years go by  
**Danny: **(As the years go by)  
**Tom: **I wonder why  
**Danny: **(I start to wonder why)  
**Tom: **She had come to me  
**Danny: **(Bah da bah bah)  
**Tom: **So glad that she met me  
**Danny; **(Bah da bah bah)  
**Tom: **And life without you baby, just don't know where I would be

**Tom: **I can't believe I found  
A girl who turned my life around  
She suddenly  
Came onto me  
Pin me down  
On the ground 

**McFly: **I could have pushed away  
But I didn't know what she'd say  
But I'm glad I'm not the guy who turned her down (down down down down)  
Yeah I'm glad I'm not the guy who turned her down (down down down down)  
Yeah I'm glad I'm not the guy who turned her down

The Jacksons, Gen, Jacqui, Kayla, and Madison clapped and cheered once they finished.

"I think that's my favorite song by you guys, Haz" Kayla said and punched him in the shoulder and he shrugged in reply.

"It takes talent to be as good as us" he said jokingly.

"Sure, and you're just oozing talent" Madison said, rolling her eyes.

"Can we go to the hotel now? I need to get some sleep before we get something to eat, because if I don't, I doubt I'm going to sleep tonight" Dougie said impatiently.

"But that just means that you'll be farting a lot" Tom replied. "Anybody got air freshener?"

"Does Febreeze count?" Riley asked. "We have to use it for their smelly clothes any way" she said, jerking her thumb towards Patrick and Noah. "It shouldn't make much of a difference if you spray it into the air."

"Good enough, but don't say we didn't warn you" Danny replied.

* * *

**A/N: The song 'When all is said and done' is owned by Trapt, not the DarkElements. But the song 'So Happy for You' is owned by them.**


	6. Chapter 6: The First Concert

Chapter Six – First Concert

**Chapter Six – First Concert**

"HEY, THERE'S JULIUS!" Sydney shouted and banged on the bus window and pointed to the front of the hotel that they were staying at. Julius looked like Sydney, but a lot older with a bad haircut. He had the same black hair that faded into blue tips, and blue eyes, but they weren't as wide and curious as Sydney's.

"JULIUS!" Patrick and Noah shouted as they banged on the bus window with their palms. Jake looked at the three boys and laughed before looking out the window and turning to Sydney. "Has anyone ever told you that you look like Julius?"

"Yeah, my mom and dad said that I'm the splitting image of him when he was my age." Sydney replied quietly and Rhuben pulled him away from the window so he could get his bags. She looked out the window and cocked her head at the little girl that was standing by Julius.

"Hey Jake, who's that?" she asked, pointing as the bus came to a stop. Jake looked out the window and smiled.

"Oh, that's my cousin Cady, she's coming on the tour with us too" Jake replied.

"Huh, she's cute" Patrick commented and grinned.

"Don't even think about it, you're too young to date" Tom said to him.

"What, are you my father or something?" Patrick asked teasingly.

"No, but I bet its what your brother and _sisters_ would say" he shot back and laughed when Riley and Rhuben nodded in agreement.

"Race ya to Julius!" Sydney declared and jumped down the bus steps.

"Hey, that's not fair, you got a head start!" Noah declared and he and Patrick jumped off after him. Kayla, Gen, Jacqui, and Madison were the next ones off. And Riley and Rhuben grabbed their duffel bags before following them.

"Wow, that's a change, most times girls have piles and piles of bags" Danny commented as the rest of the guys got off the bus.

"Yeah, _girly-girls_ do, if you haven't noticed, I'm not much of a girly-girl" Riley replied as she stuck her hands into her jeans pockets and started across the parking lot towards her brother.

"We couldn't help but notice" Harry replied. "You're like some of the girls at my school. Let me guess, you hang out with guys right? When you're not with Gen and Jacqui."

"Actually, we don't have many friends" Rhuben replied casually.

"How's that possible?" Tom asked as his eyes widened. "Everybody has friends."

"They think we're too weird, or too intimidating." Riley replied and changed the subject. "But forget about that, we have a concert tonight and we're supposed to be having the time of our lives."

"Hell yeah!" Dougie agreed and gave her a high-five.

"Another turning point, the fork stuck in the road. Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go" Jacqui started to sing.

"JACQUI, KNOCK IT OFF!" Rhuben shouted across the parking lot. "Sorry, she likes to sing a lot. Especially Avril Lavigne and-"

"Did you say Avril Lavigne?" Tom asked.

"Oh no" Danny muttered as Tom went to catch up to Jacqui and the two started to talk about the female Rockstar. "Great, now we're going to be hearing about Avril Lavigne non-stop."

"What, is he obsessed with her or something?" Kayla asked and Madison rolled her eyes.

"Obsession would be the nice word for it" She cracked.

"Now, I know you're not going to just walk by me without giving me a hug" Julius declared as he walked up to his sister.

"Hey Julius" Rhuben greeted as she and Riley hugged their older brother tightly. "How are you?"

"Good, good" Julius replied and kissed their foreheads. "I was looking at some magazines and people are really excited that you guys are teaming up for this tour."

"Hey, everybody, this is my cousin Cady" Jake said and pushed the small girl forward. "She's already met McFly, but she hasn't met the DarkElements yet."

"Hey, I'm Patrick, and this is Noah" Patrick said and shook her hand.

"I'm Sydney, and that's Riley and Rhuben, and our brother/manager, Julius" Sydney added as he tugged them forward by the hand.

"Hey" Cady smiled shyly. "I'm so happy that I'm going to be touring with you guys. Its going to be awesome."

"Does she get backstage passes, or a VIP deal?" Rhuben asked Jake.

"Oh, she gets the VIP deal, along with Gen, Jacqui, Kayla, and Madison." Fletch replied. "So, we need to check into our rooms, eat, change, get to the arena, and get ready your concert is in three hours."

"How long will it take to get dressed?" Danny asked as he cocked and eyebrow.

"You mean how long will it take to eat" Tom corrected. "I can pretty much guarantee that Dougie is going to eat everything in sight before the rest of us even get a chance at it."

"Shut up!" Dougie snapped and pushed him on the shoulder.

"Tom, stop picking on Dougie, you know he's sensitive like that" Harry said in a stern father's voice. Dougie stuck his tongue out at Tom, who stuck out his tongue back at him.

"Hotel rooms, now!" Fletch called and led the two bands into the hotel. "So, let's see who will be sharing a room. Um, McFly will share one-"

"I'm sleeping on the floor!" Dougie declared.

"Julius, Patrick, Noah, and Sydney will share a room."

"Ha, good luck" Rhuben said to her older brother, who lightly hit her on the back of the head.

"Um, how do you girls want to be split into rooms?" Fletch asked them. They turned to each other and started a quick game of rock, paper, scissors.

"Riley, Cady, Madison, and I are in one room" Jacqui declared.

"So Gen, Rhuben, and Madison are in the other" Jake nodded and Fletch nodded, and then turned to Jake.

"So you and I get a room too, so let's go."

* * *

"So, Cady, what kind of music do you like to listen to?" Madison asked as the four girls placed their bags on the floor and sat down on the beds. Cady shrugged as she pulled her hair out of its pigtails and brushed it.

"I don't know, a lot." She replied. "Most of the music I like is because of Jake."

"You really like having him around don't you?" Jacqui asked with a smile.

"He's like my best friend; we tell each other everything and tease each other a lot. It's all in good fun." Cady replied.

"That's the same thing with me and my siblings," Riley said and smirked at Jacqui. "But it seems like we tease Jacqui more than anyone."

"Yeah, I'm like one of their family" Jacqui declared proudly as she thumped herself in the chest.

"Yeah, she's as dumb as Patrick" Madison joked. "By the way, Cady, Patrick seemed totally into you."

"I doubt it" Cady replied and blushed lightly.

"Ri-Ri, come on, its time to go get dinner!" Sydney shouted from behind the door to their hotel room.

"Ok!" she called back and put on her black vans with red laces. "Come on guys." She grabbed the room key and the four girls left the room.

"Finally" Tom remarked. "How long does it take to get to the door?"

"How long does it take to get to the floor?" Riley remarked as she held up a fist.

"Wow, now I understand why people said that you were intimidating" Harry laughed as he shook his head.

* * *

"What are you drawing, Syd?" Jake asked as he watched the small boy scribbling on a piece of paper that the caterers had given him.

"Hold on" Sydney replied and grabbed a black and yellow crayon and stabbed it into the picture before putting them down and turning the picture over. "It's all of us. There's you, me, my siblings, McFly, Fletch, Kayla, Maddie, Gen, Jacqui, and Cady."

"That's nice, Syd" Tom commented, causing Sydney to laugh proudly.

"Why'd you draw me with glasses when you _know_ I hate them?" Patrick asked as he and Noah pushed a salt shaker back and forth across the table.

"Because I know you hate them" Sydney replied with a teasing smile.

"Hey, give me the salt shaker and watch this" Tom said and held his hand out.

Patrick slid the salt shaker over to him and Tom caught it in his free hand. He twirled it around his fingers and then switched it to his other hand and did the same thing, before sliding it across the table to Harry, who threw it up into the air and tried to catch it, but it crashed to the floor.

"Nice one, genius" Danny laughed.

"Great, I probably have to pay for that," Fletch sighed and then straightened up when the caterers brought out carts of food. "So, we have spaghetti, beef soup, lots of appetizers, salad, bread sticks, some Greek food for Dougie, and desert."

"Yay!" Sydney shouted and then sunk low in his seat when the others shushed him.

"Don't forget Sydney, there are actually people who are staying here. You have to be quiet" Cady reminded him.

"Sorry" he whispered.

"It's all right" Julius said and ruffled his brother's hair. "What would you like?"

"Spaghetti, please" he replied politely and smiled when the waiter placed a plate down in front of him. "Can I have some cheese too?"

Another caterer stood above him and started to shake cheese onto his plate. The others watched as the pile of cheese got bigger a bigger.

"Uh, Syd, you're supposed to say 'when'" Kayla pointed out.

"I know" Sydney replied cheerfully. "When. Thank you."

"Dougie, you eat Greek food?" Gen asked in surprise as Dougie grabbed a plate that was full of the aforementioned food.

"Yeah, I was fluent in it when I was three, and I really like the food too" he replied and took a large bite of what looked like jelly. "It's really good."

"I'll take your word for it" she replied and swallowed thickly before getting a bowl of salad and a plate of spaghetti.

"Hey, what's the date?" Riley suddenly asked.

"It is…January 14th." Jake replied, looking at his watch.

"Great!" Riley cried and she, Rhuben, Patrick, Noah, and Sydney reached down under the table and pulled bags out from underneath the table.

"Happy 18th Birthday, Julius!" the five of them said in unison.

"What the?" Julius stopped with his fork halfway to his mouth a smile formed as he placed his fork back onto the table. "It seriously is my birthday?"

"You forgot your own birthday?" Cady asked in disbelief.

"How old are you?" Tom asked.

"He's 18 now" Rhuben replied smiling proudly. "And he is a legal adult, so we don't really have to ask dad if we want to do something, now all we have to do is ask him."

"Keep dreaming." Julius replied with a laugh and hugged his siblings. "Thanks you guys."

"You're forgetting the birthday cake" Sydney said as the cake was placed in front of Julius. "And we have to sing Happy Birthday. On the count of three ok? 1..2…"

"I'd rather you didn't" Julius said, holding up his hand. "You have to save your voices for the concert, you can sing to me after."

"All right" Sydney pouted.

"Oh, is it that time already, we have to go and get ready" Jake said and gazed at the people that were around him. "We're going to have a great concert right?"

"RIGHT!" Patrick and Noah declared high-fiving each other.

* * *

"Holy shit, I'm so nervous" Rhuben said as she paced back and forth backstage, listening to the cheers of the fans that had filled the arena.

"Ooooh" Cady said as she pointed at Rhuben.

"You said a naughty word" Sydney said teasingly.

"No shi…shoot!" Rhuben grumbled back as she tugged on her black hat.

For this concert, Riley decided that they should go in the dressy-casual look. Riley was wearing her red and black beanie over her black hair and a white dressy shirt over a red t-shirt that was buttoned up except for the top two buttons with a black and red tie over it. She was wearing black and red camouflage cargo shorts and her black vans with red laces.

Rhuben was wearing her black hat that covered most of her left eye. She was wearing a white dressy shirt over a purple t-shirt that was buttoned up completely, with a black and purple tie over it. She was wearing black and gray camouflage cargo shorts and black vans with purple laces.

Patrick and Noah were wearing a black hat backwards, pushing their black hair down across their forehead. They were wearing white button down shirts that were open with white t-shirts underneath it. Patrick was wearing black and yellow swim trunks and black pumas. Noah was wearing black and silver swim trunks and pumas.

Sydney was wearing a bright blue visor that was on backwards that pushed his shaggy black/blue hair into his big blue eyes. Around his neck was his wireless headphones and a small necklace with a blue gem at the end. He was wearing a blue button down shirt that was open with a white t-shirt underneath it, and he was wearing black and blue camouflage cargos and black and blue Nikes.

"Wow, you chose nice clothes this time" Gen said as she looked them over.

"Thank you" Riley beamed. "I wasn't sure what to do at first, but then I thought that we should wear what we did for the first concert we've ever done."

"That's a cool idea" Cady commented. She looked at Sydney, who was sitting on the floor, rocking back and forth. "Wow, you're really nervous aren't you?"

"You would be nervous too!" Patrick shot back.

"Guys, the key to get rid of your nervousness is to let it go when you go on stage" Tom said as he walked up to them, holding onto his electric guitar.

"Coming from the guy who can't stop sweating" Danny said as he patted him on the back and handed him a tissue.

"I _have_ noticed that you have a problem with sweating when you start the concert, and have a problem when smelling when the concert is over" Madison added with a laugh.

"Thankfully I'm a drummer so I don't sweat as much" Harry said and grinned as he adjusted his black hat.

"True that!" Rhuben agreed and the two high-fived.

"This is probably going to be the only time I curse being a guitar player" Dougie muttered.

"Hey guys, you're on in two minuets." Jake said as he and Fletch walked over to the two bands, who started to freak out even more. "Ok, since we decided that the bands are going to share the stage, we should make it that you two play the same song."

"Do you know any of our songs?" McFly asked the DarkElements, who nodded in reply. "So which one do you want to start with?"

"How about 'I've Got You'?" Madison suggested. "Your fans really love that song and I wouldn't be surprised if they like it more if another band plays with you."

"Good idea" Fletch nodded. "Then it's going to be the DarkElements playing/dancing to their songs. Then McFly, at one point Tom is going to play She Falls Asleep so-"

"Yay, we get a bathroom break!" Dougie cheered, sounding like a little kid and then pointed his finger in Tom's face. "And you don't"

"That stinks, now I have to hold it in all day long" Tom complained.

"And then finish it off with another combination of a song." Fletch continued.

"Just to be fair, I think it should be one of your guys' songs" Danny said to the DarkElements who looked at each other silently, as if they were speaking to each other with their minds.

"Um, do you guys know our song 'It's Over?" Rhuben asked.

"Yeah, that was a great music video by the way" Danny added.

"Thanks, well, that's the song that we're going to do" Riley replied quickly.

"Ok guys, its time to go!" Jake said over the shouting and cheers of the crowd.

McFly and the DarkElements grabbed their instruments before running off onto the stage where the cheering was deafening. Cady, Gen, Jacqui, Madison, and Kayla went to their VIP spots at the front of the stage, by the side. And Jake, Fletch, and Julius took their positions backstage to make sure everything ran smoothly. Riley looked over at Tom and nodded and the two struck the beginning chords of 'I've Got You' which caused the screaming to get louder.

_The world would be a lonely place  
Without the one that puts a smile on your face  
So hold me 'til the sun burns out  
I won't be lonely when I'm down_

Sydney couldn't help but grin happily as he and his friend played through 'I've Got You' with so much enthusiasm and happiness. Looking out at the crowd, he let his mind wander, although he was still playing the music he knew by heart. He gazed at all of the screaming fans and wondered if they would still like their music years later. Still in this thoughts, he didn't realize that the song had just ended at it was almost time for him and his sisters to perform their songs.

Adrenaline rushed through his veins as he pulled his headphones over his ears, as Tom introduced the two bands and Riley started the beginning chords to their single 'It's Been a Summer'.

* * *

"Oh my god you guys, that was awesome!" Jacqui cried when she climbed onto the bus after the concert, where the two bands were sitting down, trying to catch their breath.

"Are you going to say that every time we finish a concert?" Rhuben asked as she moped her forehead with a towel and then completely placed it over her head.

"Probably" Gen replied with a chuckle.

"But seriously guys, you were great" Madison said, giving everyone a hug. "That was probably the best smoke and lighting effects I have ever seen."

"Thank Syd, it was his idea to use the smoke bombs every time we did a large flip" Noah said cheerfully as he took off his shirt to wring sweat out of it. Suddenly there were loud banging sounds all around the bus. "What the _heck_ is that?"

Kayla leaned against the window and cupped her hands around her eyes. "There are _a lot _of girls…_and guys_ out there. They're banging on the sides of the bus."

"That's your fans," Fletch pointed out happily as he, Jake, and Julius climbed onto the bus. "We have a few minuets, so you can go and sign autographs."

"What did you think?" Jake asked as he gave Cady a hug.

"Probably the _best_ experience for me," she replied wit ha grin. "I can't believe I'm going to see every single show. You know I love you right?"

"Would you be saying that if I _didn't_ let you come?" Jake asked in reply.

"No."

"I didn't think so."

"You guys did such a great job, I'm proud of you" Julius said as he kissed each of his siblings on the forehead and gave McFly man hugs. "It's great to see you guys again, by the way."

"You too" Tom replied with a nod.

"Come on guys, we don't want to keep our fans waiting" Danny said and got off the bus, there was a definite change in the volume of screams.

"Remind me to make sure that the man whore doesn't bring anyone back on this bus" Harry said to the others as they got off to sign autographs too.


	7. Chapter 7: Insomnia

A/N: Just so you know, this story is only going to have 15 chapters

**A/N: Just so you know, this story is only going to have 15 chapters. Its shorter then the other JML stories because its just giving 'background information' on what the World Tour would be like for the story 'Welcome to My Life', but with more characters. Oh and this story isn't going to have the pairings DannyxRhuben or DougiexRiley because I'm focusing on the music and press and stuff, that's another reason why it's shorter then others.**

**Next chapter is dedicated to FallennAngel and Miss9McFly4SoD**

**Chapter Seven – Insomnia**

**Riley, Jacqui, Cady, and Madison**

"Oh my god, that was _so awesome_!" Cady cheered as she bounced up and down on her bed. "I _loved it _when you did your spin when playing the guitar, Riley!"

"Oh you liked that?" Riley asked with a laugh as she wiped her forehead off with a towel before changing into a red tank top and black shorts. "Yeah, I would say it's my signature move when there's a pick slide."

"It's really cool!" Cady repeated.

"Did she have a lot of sugar when we were playing?" Riley asked Madison and Jacqui who only shrugged in reply.

"I don't know. I wasn't watching her the _whole _time!" Jacqui replied as she rolled her eyes and flopped down on one of the beds as she turned on the TV. Madison snickered and sat down next to her.

"That's probably because you were staring _and_ screaming at Harry the whole time." She replied.

"It's not my fault he's so hot fit" Jacqui laughed in reply. "He's Harry McFit!"

"Funny" Riley said sarcastically as she pulled down the covers of the bed she and Cady was sharing. "Just try to be quiet; I need sleep if we're going to be touring around even more. OUCH!" She bellowed when Jacqui belly-flopped on top of her. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THIKN YOU'RE DOING YOU DATE **(1)**?"

"I'M TRYING TO KEEP YOU UP!" Jacqui shouted back, sitting on her heels. "And don't go Australian on me, you should be awake and celebrating your first concert."

"And I'll also be celebrating how far I can shove my foot up your ass, unless you get off of me!" Riley snapped back and hit Jacqui in the head with a pillow.

"Pillow fight!" Cady cheered and hit Madison in the back of the head with a pillow, causing her to pitch off of the bed, face first. Seething with anger, Madison grabbed an extra pillow and heaved it into Cady's face, knocking her off of the bed.

"Oh, it's on now!" Jacqui declared as she grabbed a pillow and started to attack the other girls.

**Julius, Patrick, Noah, and Sydney**

"Julius, open the gift from me first!" Sydney said as he jumped up and down on a bed. He leapt off it, just as Noah walked by, and Noah caught him in his arms before he hit the ground. "Nice catch!"

"Yeah, but you're staring to get heavy" Noah pointed out as he gently placed his brother on the floor.

"So? Open your gifts" Patrick said anxiously as he waited for his older brother to gather all of his gifts around him. Julius chuckled to himself and grabbed the gift that Sydney was bugging him to open.

"What is it?" Julius asked as he shook the box.

"You might have just broken it, open it and see!" Sydney declared as he hyperly bounced up and down on the balls of his toes.

"Did you eat the chocolate from the mini bar?" Noah asked him as he raised a skeptical eyebrow. Sydney widened his eyes innocently and gave a small smile.

"Maybe" he replied.

"Anyway, the presents" Patrick insisted, drumming his hands on the side of the bed. Julius laughed and placed the box on his lap and tore the wrapping paper off of it quickly and opened the box. His mouth fell open and then curled into a smile when he saw what was inside.

"Do you like it?" Sydney asked softly.

"I love it, how'd you get this, I thought it was destroyed" Julius whispered as he looked at the picture of him, Riley, Rhuben, Patrick, and Noah, who was holding baby Sydney, after he was born at the hospital.

"A few months ago, the people remembered that they had the picture from when they found it in the rubble of our house. So they e-mailed me, asking if I still wanted it. So I said yes, they restored it, and I gave it to you. Do you like it?"

"Of course I love it" Julius said and mused his brother's hair off of his forehead. "And it is obvious that we're related because in this picture I look like you, but a little bit older."

"Ours is next" Noah said, pointing to the box.

"How about we save this for tomorrow, we need sleep" Julius said as he lifted Sydney up and placed him in the bed, pulling his covers up to his chin.

"I can't sleep, I'm too hyped up" Sydney cried, thrashing around.

"You better, or Fletch and Jake will be in here, yelling at you to be quiet" Patrick said as he and Noah took off their shirts and got into the other bed. Sydney pouted and stopped struggling.

"Good night guys" Julius said and turned off the lamp, letting the darkness settle over the room. It was quiet for a few minuets, until Patrick turned onto his side, causing him to pull the blankets off of his brother.

"Hey, you're hogging all the blankets!" Noah cried and tugged it back.

"No, I'm not!" Patrick denied and pulled them back, but he yanked too hard, so he fell onto the floor.

"Spaz" Noah laughed at him.

**Rhuben, Gen, and Kayla**

"Would you rather lick a hobo's foot, or eat peanut butter off of an ant hill?" Gen asked Kayla, who shuddered in disgust.

"Would it be a _dirty_ hobo's foot?" Kayla asked to make sure. Gen made a face as if she was thinking.

"No offense to them, but I don't think hobos would be clean."

"Then I'd rather lick the foot" Kayla replied. Gen smiled and turned to Rhuben, who was brushing her hair and tying it up in a bandana, and grinned evilly.

"Rhu" she called.

"What?" Rhuben called back, bending forward, her black hair fell over her face so she could brush the back.

"What would you rather…a date with Danny, or…a date with one of your old boyfriends?"

Rhuben snorted as she sat back, still brushing her hair. "Either way, both options are completely painful."

"You have to choose one" Kayla reminded her.

"A date with one of my old boyfriends, hands down." Rhuben replied as if it was obvious. "I mean, I already know that they aren't the type of person that would dump me as soon as a better looking girl would come by. And I dated them once before, things might be better the second time."

"Dang and I was _sure_ you'd pick Danny" Gen pouted.

"Sure, I would just _love_ to go out with a guy like him" Rhuben shot back, rolling her eyes. "We're just friends and it's going to stay that way; things are strictly professional between all of us."

"I don't think he thinks that though" Kayla pointed out as she pulled her hair over her shoulders, her blue/gray/green eyes flashing mischievously.

"If he thinks different, I'd punch him."

"If you do, that should definitely change his mind."

**McFly**

"I just got an idea" Dougie announced as he and the rest of McFly were watching TV. Tom looked at him lazily.

"Does it have anything to do with a prank?" he asked.

"Yep" Dougie replied proudly.

"Then I don't want to hear it."

"Aww come on" Dougie whined.

"Actually Tom, this may actually be a good one, what's your plan?" Danny asked as he turned to look at the younger boy.

"You know how Fletch and Jake _hate_ to be woken up in the middle of their sleep?" Dougie asked as he smirked.

"What are you going to do, call down to the front desk and ask them for a wake up call?" Harry asked skeptically. Dougie blinked at him.

"No, I was going to say we go to their hotel room, and play ding dong ditch for a while. But that idea is just as good!" he declared and reached for the telephone.

"And these are the things we do in the early morning, just because we're too hyper after a concert. What a thrill" Tom said sarcastically.


	8. Chapter 8: Recording

Chapter Eight – Recording

**Chapter Eight – Recording**

"I just a brilliant, beyond, brilliant idea" Kayla suddenly said as she sat up on her bed. Gen rolled over and looked at her, waiting for her response and Rhuben was reading a book, so no one knew if she was listening or not. "Let's go prank the guys."

"_Now_ I'm interested" Rhuben declared, flinging her book to the side.

"I mean, they're always the ones that play pranks on us, and Jake, and Fletch right?" Kayla continued. "So, we should pay them back."

"What's your idea?" Gen asked excitedly.

"I'll let you know, as soon as we get the other girls." Kayla replied mysteriously. She got up, grabbed a spare room key, and she, Gen, and Rhuben left the hotel room to go to Riley's and the other girls'. They stopped outside when they heard soft whumps and screeches of pain.

"Since I know that sound all too well, I know that they're having a pillow fight" Gen laughed and knocked on the door. The screeching stopped and someone rand to the door and flung it open.

"What are you guys doing here?" Cady asked in surprise.

"We have a little plan to get back at the boys" Kayla replied and walked into the hotel room. Jacqui and Riley were glaring at each other and brushing their hair back down and Madison was laughing as she pulled her red hair out of her face.

"What kind of idea?" she asked Kayla.

"You know how they're always playing pranks on us?" Kayla asked and the other girls nodded slowly and waited for her to continue. "Well, its time for us to get back at them. But first, we need to go to the hotel kitchen."

"Why?" Jacqui asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Just come on, I'll explain on the way there!"

* * *

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Who's at the door?" Dougie asked as Tom got up off of the floor to open the door to the hotel room. Tom turned and looked back at him.

"How the hell should I know, if I _just_ got to the door?"

"Excuse me."

Tom peered through the peep hole and saw nobody at the door. "No one's there!" he replied. And then there was more knocking on the door.

"I thought you said that no one was there." Danny said irritably.

"Seriously, there's no one there!" Tom insisted.

"Maybe, its Patrick, Noah, or Sydney," Harry pointed out. "I don't think they're tall enough to be seen through the peep hole."

"Good point" Tom said and pulled the door open. He stepped out into the hall and looked around before turning back to his mates. "Guys, no one's here."

Danny, Dougie, and Harry walked out into the doorway and stood next to Tom, looking around the empty hallway. Just as Tom was about to declare that he was right, there were suddenly hit with a stream of cold water, causing them to scream in shock.

"What? What's going on?" Jake asked as he and Fletch stumbled into the hallway. Patrick, Noah, Sydney, and Julius were shortly after them, their hair sticking up in all directions, blinking rapidly.

"S-s-s-someone, s-s-s-sprayed us w-w-w-w-with, w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-water!" Harry replied, shivering, his teeth chattering rapidly.

"Wait a second" Dougie said, still shivering and jumping up and down. "Where are the girls?"

Just as he said that, the seven girls walked out of their two bedrooms, acting as if they had been asleep the whole time.

"What's going on?" Cady asked Jake as she widened her green eyes innocently.

"Yeah, we were sleeping peacefully until we heard your guys' screaming" Riley added, sounding as innocent as possible. Julius looked over at his sisters and smiled, holding his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.

"How do we know that you didn't do this?" Danny asked accusingly.

"Us?" Kayla asked in feign surprise. "We were sleeping and you think that poor, little, innocent women like us will be able to do something like that, and run back to our rooms in three seconds just to make sure that we wouldn't be caught?"

"We wouldn't dream of it" Jacqui added, pretending like she was completely insulted.

"Now, we have to go back to sleep like good little girls do" Gen said and smiled sweetly.

"Goodnight" Rhuben and Madison called in unison before they went back into their rooms, leaving the boys dumbfounded behind them.

* * *

"So boys, do you feel warm enough in this studio?" Kayla asked as she, Cady, and Madison sat down on the couch that was outside of the recording booth. Madison laughed and looked at the four scowling boys who were standing above them.

"That's not funny, we know it was you guys" Harry said, shaking his head.

"Do you have any proof?" Jacqui asked.

"Well, no, we-"

"Didn't think so!" Gen cut off cheerfully and sat down next to the other girls. "Now be quiet, I want to hear my friends recording their songs."

"Do we have any requests?" Sydney asked through the microphone that was in the booth. He looked at his friends through the glass and pointed at Kayla and Madison. "What song would you two like? We'll personally announce you guys on the CD."

"Umm" Madison gave a small smile and then turned to Kayla and the two whispered for a few seconds.

"We decided that you should sing your cover to Autopilot Off's song, Clockworks" Kayla replied.

"Good choice" Noah nodded encouragingly.

"All right, it'll start in three…two…one…" Julius nodded as the music blared through the sound booth.

**Riley: **You're probably sick of being tired  
**Patrick: **You can't find the strength to close your eyes  
**Both: **You can't let go  
But you can't change everything  
Stop laying in this burning bed

**All: **Write it on the walls and read it  
Bright red so you can see it  
Don't fail me now  
Write it on the walls and read it  
Until there are no secrets  
So safe and sound  
At least for now

"Have you noticed, that when they record, and when you guys record, they have more fun?" Jacqui asked McFly.

"What do you mean?" Tom asked as the turned to look at the girls on the couch. Kayla smiled and nodded towards the Jacksons.

"Look at them" she replied.

**Rhuben: **Time's gonna warn you with a whisper  
**Noah: **What it wants to let you know  
**Both: **You can't live in fear of the things that aren't for sure  
So stay alive by playing dead

"See what I mean, they dance when they're in there." Kayla said.

"They look like they're having a lot o fun." Madison agreed. "I mean, you guys just stand there and play the song, they actually move around. Play off each other. They have _fun_ you should try it once in a while."

**All: **Write it on the walls and read it  
Bright red so you can see it  
Don't fail me now  
Write it on the walls and read it  
Until there are no secrets  
So safe and sound

**Sydney: **Still there are lines for us to write before we close our eyes  
And only time will tell the ending when the ink runs dry  
Time will tell everything  
It's ever so quiet counting down

**All: **Write it on the walls and read it  
Blood red so you can see it  
Life leaking out  
Write it on the walls and read it  
Until there are no secrets  
So safe and sound  
At least for now  
At least for now

"Oh, you mean like luring us out of our hotel room and spraying us with _ice cold water_?" Dougie asked through clenched teeth.

"Exactly" Kayla and Madison agreed.

"But you don't have proof" Cady spoke up as she turned away from the glass booth and smiled innocently at Jake, who raised an eyebrow at her.

"And that's too bad for you" Jac1ui said and she, Madison, Gen, Kayla, and Cady high-fived, laughing to themselves.


	9. Chapter 9: Press Junkets

**A/N: This story is done in this chapter, sorry it's short. But don't worry Kayla and Madison is going to be in the story DEFly: The Greatest Hits Tour. It's going to be up really soon, maybe even today, so look out for it.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine – Press Junkets**

"Wake up!"

"What's going?" Noah asked sleepily as the curtain on his bunk bed was pulled back. "Hey!" he cried out as he was yanked out of his bed and onto the floor. "What's going on?"

"How could you over sleep?" Sydney demanded as he tossed a t-shirt and shorts "We have a press junket today with Popstar?"

"Only us?" Noah asked as he quickly changed his shirts.

"No, it's with McFly too" Patrick said as he walked up to them, brushing his teeth. He reached over and grabbed a cup from his night stand and spat into it.

"Patrick!" Sydney cried. "That had your contacts in it!"

Patrick gave a shrill scream and rushed to the small bathroom that the nine of them shared on the bus. Noah and Sydney rolled their eyes and quickly finished changing as Patrick gave a louder scream from the bathroom. Riley, who had told Sydney that Noah was oversleeping, ran to the bathroom.

"Pat, did you just stick toothpaste covered contacts in your eyes?" she called.

"YES!" Patrick wailed back.

"Open the door!" Riley called back and went in to the bathroom.

"Wow, your guys' house must be really hectic at home" Cady pointed out as Rhuben shook her head.

"You don't know the half of it." She muttered. "It's much worse and it's much louder at home because our house is so much bigger."

"Wow, that would be like you all screaming in the morning and you won't know if the smoke alarm is going off or something." Tom laughed as he picked up his guitar case and got ready to get off of the bus.

"Yeah, don't joke about that" Rhuben said sheepishly as she rubbed her neck.

"Let's go everybody!" Jake shouted from the doorway of the bus.

"COMING!" Everybody shouted back and scrambled to get off of the bus.

* * *

"I just hope that these interviewers aren't like paparazzi" Gen said as she pulled her sweatshirt hood over her head. "It's awful when they mistake you for the people they're actually looking for."

"What happened?" Kayla asked as Jacqui gave her sunglasses to wear.

"They follow you around everywhere." She commented. "And they _never_ leave you alone."

"That's the _only_ bad thing about being famous." Harry replied as they entered the building.

"DEFly; this is Erin Winters from Popstar Magazine." Jake said and shook the petite woman's hand.

"Nice to meet you" Sydney said as they all sat down in chairs and waited for her to start the interview.

"Ok, so we're going to start with the age old question, what are your favorite colors?" Erin asked as she pressed record on a tape recorder, and grabbed her pen and notepad.

"Red and Black" Riley replied.

"Purple and Black" Rhuben replied.

"Yellow/Gold and Black" Patrick replied.

"Silver and Black" Noah replied.

"Any shade of blue and black" Sydney replied with a laugh. "You can't be the DarkElements without the color black.

"My favorite color would have to be…cobalt blue" Dougie said as he stroked his chin."

"Hmm, green" Harry said after thinking for a second.

"Most likely it's going to be Orange" Tom said as he winkled his nose in thought.

"Definitely Gray." Danny declared.

"Right, and what instruments do you play?"

"What, have you not heard them play before?" Cady asked and Jake placed a hand over her mouth and laughed nervously.

"Seriously, I mean, who hasn't-"Jacqui let out muffled cries as Kayla, Madison, and Gen held their hands over her mouth.

"_Anyway_" Riley said and glared pointedly at Jacqui, who rolled her eyes in reply. "I play the acoustic, electric, and bass guitar."

"Drums and some guitar."

"Same as Ri-Ri, acoustic, electric, and bass guitar."

"Drums and some guitar for me too." Noah said with a confirming nod.

"I play the violin, the piano, the flute, the turntable, the trumped, the saxophone, the tambourine, the drums, the guitar, and some of the ukulele."

"Acoustic, electric, and bass guitar."

"Drums."

"Guitar."

"Same here."

"Ok, the last question. What is your message towards all of your fans?" Erin asked. Everybody turned to look at Riley and Tom, who whispered to each other before smiling at Erin.

"Our message to our fans is to follow your dreams and don't let anyone tell you otherwise, that's what worked for us." Tom said.

"And to know that we'll always be dominating the music scene." Riley replied with a determined nod.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Ok, I bet you guys wanted this story to go one longer. But the new story 'DEFly: The Greatest Hits Tour' will make up for it. Oh, and check out our DeviantArt profile. You can reach it when you go into our profile and click on DEFly.


End file.
